


All the Lines Come Down on Me

by The_law_scholar



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_law_scholar/pseuds/The_law_scholar
Summary: Immediately follows the events after Tuesday the 17th, the fifteenth episode in season three. After living through a real-life horror movie fiasco, Juliet finds herself needing someone to listen. As it turns out, her partner does as well in a rare moment where he decides to wear his broken heart on his sleeve.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	All the Lines Come Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This episode stood out to me, and I felt as though there were some loose ends that needed to be discussed. I wrote this to soothe myself, but in the meantime, I figured I could share it with the fandom since I've noticed it's a popular episode. I'm currently watching the series for the first time, and at the time of writing this note, I'm in early season four, so please keep that in mind and be cautious of any potential spoilers while commenting.

Not even the bustles in the hallway as the night shift took over in the precinct could occupy Juliet’s mind. As her brain tried to wrap around the events that had just occurred, she looked down in surprise to see the pen in her hands shaking. She felt pathetic. As a detective, this should have been a normal case, but there was just something about dealing with earnest psychopaths that always left a bad taste in her mouth and a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not to mention, she was aware of the fact that if her arrival had been one moment later, Shawn very easily could’ve been the last victim. 

Juliet didn’t watch many horror movies. As a cop, her daily life was one. She didn’t need fiction to feel her heart drum with adrenaline and the idea of a summer camp existing for the sole purpose of scaring people into thinking their lives were at stake filled her with disgust. When she first found out it was a rouse, she had been furious at all of the wasted time. Now, after the events that unfolded, she wished she could have deemed the night a flop and gone home. 

Then again, it was a flop. She had been there the whole time, as a cop with her gun at the ready, and there were still casualties and innocent people got hurt. The night hadn’t been the failure, it was she herself. As she looked down at the empty report sitting on her desk, a feeling of dread settled deep in her stomach. Chief Vick would read this and congratulate her on a job well done on the case, but she didn’t deserve it. The only thing she deserved was the nightmares that would inevitably wake her up during the night as the inexplicably frightening case shook her. 

Juliet wanted to slap herself when the movement beside her made her jump. She looked up, embarrassment coating her cheeks when Detective Lassiter gave her a quizzical look. It wasn’t just the realization that there was no danger nearby that caused the breath of relief to escape her lips. Though Juliet would never consider Lassiter to be the friendliest face in the world, he was her partner, and most importantly, a person she could trust with her life. In this case, her inner thoughts. As always with Lassiter, she didn’t have to say anything for him to ask--a rare sign of care that she knew he showed very few people. 

“What’s got you spooked?” 

He knew. He knew as a detective, a simple plop in a chair wouldn’t normally cause her to jump. He also knew that as a person, she wasn’t one who allowed trivial matters to affect her mental state. He knew something was wrong, and the opportunity to talk to someone was too tempting to pass. She wanted to talk, but as soon as the words formed in her mouth, she felt silly. A masked madman wouldn’t have scared Lassiter. Hell, this is a case that he probably would’ve enjoyed. However, the look in his eyes as she stared at him silently told her that no matter what she said, he wouldn’t make fun of her. That was something she needed right now. 

“Just a case I just finished up with Shawn,” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders as though it wasn’t a big deal at all. 

Lassiter raised an eyebrow, exercising his famous is-that-all look. “Just a case?” 

And then, without really meaning to, she unloaded. “Well, I mean, it was just a case. That’s why I can’t wrap my head around how it made me feel. I mean, at first, it was serious--there was a missing girl, then a missing boy, and blood-covered clothes. It was at this really sketchy abandoned summer camp, and it had a totally freaky atmosphere to it. I didn’t like being there for starters. I mean, I’m no wimp or anything, or I’d like to think so anyway, but it was creepy. There was this man in a mask that was totally Friday the 13th and he had Shawn, but then it turned out he didn’t really have Shawn and it was all a joke. Then, it wasn’t a joke because one of the counselor’s ended up being totally crazy and there was a dead body in the lake and then people went missing for real. After people got hurt, he had Shawn. Lassiter, if I had been one second later, Shawn would be dead. Gus too probably. The worst part is…” Juliet took a deep breath. “I was alone. I didn’t have my partner. I was supposed to be the one everyone counted on. I was the professional with the gun, so it was me who had to go out there totally alone. I guess I was scared.” 

Lassiter’s eyes widened a little as he took all of the information in. After he didn’t speak for a while, Juliet felt herself get frustrated. She waved her arm and scoffed, trying not to act hurt. “You know what? It’s stupid. I’m being stupid. Like I said, it was just a case. I don’t know why I’m feeling so spooked.” 

“No,” Lassiter said immediately, almost apologetically. “You’re right. That is spooky. Don’t _ever_ tell him I asked this, but is Spencer okay?” 

Juliet felt herself smile a little. Of course, Lassiter would never want Shawn to even suspect for one second that Lassiter cared for his wellbeing. “He’s fine. He and Gust both are. If anything, I think I’m maybe more scared than they are right now. They’re both probably in bed sleeping, and if not, arguing over the best way to eat pineapple or something in the Psych office. Who knows what those to talk about when people _aren’t_ around.” It felt good to be validated. Juliet didn’t know if she actually believed whether or not Lassiter would have found her situation scary, but what mattered was he believed that for her it was. Not a day went by when Juliet wished she had a different partner. 

Lassiter nodded slowly. “Probably,” he agreed softly. He looked away and picked up a pen, though Juliet doubted he actually had anything to do with it. 

Then, something occurred to her. “Wait, what are you doing here?” 

Lassiter didn’t answer her, and it was unnerving. He only looked down at his desk as though he wanted to hide underneath it. Finally, he released a breath and said quietly, “I have no idea.” 

Juliet frowned and studied her partner. After working with him for nearly three years, she could tell when something was wrong with him. However, this was different. The Lassiter she knew and loved would be at the shooting range if something was upsetting him, or at the very least, in the comfort of his own home cheering on fellow police officers as he watched every episode of Cops for the hundredth time. But here he was, clearly down, but just sitting at his desk, unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Lassiter, you can tell me anything,” she insisted. It was something she had said to him before, more than once in fact, and she expected the offer to be turned down just like every other time. 

To her surprise, he spoke. “I’m an idiot, O’Hara. I showed up with flowers and a necklace that could’ve impressed Angelina Jolie. God, I spent a fortune on that damn thing, and even though I kept the receipt, I can’t bring myself to bring it back yet.” 

Juliet furrowed her brows in confusion. “What are you talking about, Carlton?” she asked gently. She didn’t want to miss her chance of being an ear for her partner when she wasn’t sure she’d ever get the opportunity again. She always thought that if Carlton ever opened up to her, it’d be via drunk dial, and he’d be sure he’d never remember it, and she’d be equally sure to never bring it up to him again. But here he was, shockingly willing and sober. 

“I had dinner with Victoria. She said she wanted to meet me. I took her to the restaurant we went to on our first date. I thought it’d be nostalgic or something.” 

The world could never again claim that Carlton Lassiter wasn’t romantic. If she was ever so lucky to be with someone for a long time, and have them still feel special about their first date, she’d consider herself a lucky woman. “Was it just too much? Maybe she wanted things to go a little slower. Or, if she wanted to start over, maybe taking her to where you had her first date just felt too _past_ Carlton for her?” 

Lassiter scoffed and began to fiddle with his pen. He didn’t meet her eyes. “She wanted to bring me divorce papers.” 

Juliet felt her own heart crush. She had never met Victoria, but the woman clearly meant something to her partner. Every opportunity he had, he spoke highly of her as though he was sure that whatever happened that broke their marriage could be fixed and they would reconcile. He had always refused to accept the separation to be a permanent goodbye. “Did you set them on fire?” She wasn’t trying to be insensitive, but she knew this was a relationship Lassiter wasn’t ready to let go of. She wondered if he was so upset because he was aware he could act brash, and doing something like setting his divorce papers on fire would be a brash thing for him to do and then regret later. 

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind the question. “Funny enough, she thought I’d do the same thing. I couldn’t be offended because like I told Victoria, two years ago, I would’ve set them on fire. Then I would have dumped the ashy mess into her purse and stormed out. But I signed them.” 

Juliet couldn’t deny she felt proud. Though she barely knew two-years-ago Lassiter, she knew that over the time they’ve worked together, he had been developing. He had been working hard to improve his behavior, and it showed, and God, _she was proud of him_. “Are you okay?” 

Lassiter shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. I love her so much Juliet, but that’s why I signed them. I want her to be able to move on because I love her. You know, I never understood that expression: if you love someone, you need to let them be free. I never understood it because I always thought that if you love someone, you should fight tooth and nail for them. You should never give up. That’s what I’ve been doing all these years, even before the separation when she was first showing signs of not being happy with our marriage. That was my problem though, O’Hara, and I’m sure that’s what chased her away.” 

“Oh, Carlton,” she whispered. “Is there anything I can do?” 

He shook his head slowly. “I just wish,” he swallowed thickly before continuing, “I just wish this feeling would go away. I wish I didn’t have to feel anything at all. I wish I _couldn’t_.” 

Juliet had no idea Lassiter could be this honest, but she was thankful. “No, you don’t. You know why? Because one day, you’re going to fall in love again, and it’s going to feel amazing.” 

“I just don’t see how that could ever be possible.” There was a dampness in his eyes, and Juliet wondered if this would be the moment she finally saw the stony Carlton Lassiter cry. But, he didn’t. The dampness was gone as soon as it came, but she would forever remember it as proof that despite his tough exterior, internally he felt everything everyone else did. He could feel happy, and he could feel heartbroken. 

“Can I hug you?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “I suppose.” He was trying to sound indifferent, and maybe with anyone else, he would have succeeded, but she knew him too damn well to not be able to read that as a sign of desperation. He _needed_ to be hugged because, at that moment, she was sure that he felt as though the whole world was against him, and no one could never love him again. That no one in the world could care for him, but goddamn, _she did_. The whole night, she had longed for her fearless partner to be beside her because that would’ve made her feel better too. 

She stood up from her desk and bent down as he remained seated and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in the most sincere hug she could offer him. She felt his arms wrap around her, and he squeezed gently, as though he needed to feel like the care she was offering him was genuine. It was, but she knew that heartbreak had a way to make one feel as though not a single person could possibly love them. “Everything’s going to be okay,” she said gently. She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes with sincerity. “I know it doesn’t feel like that now, but with time, you’ll heal. In the meantime, you and I will keep kicking some ass at work _together_ because I never, and I mean never, want to work without you again.” 

Lassiter smiled. It wasn’t one of those I-told-you-so-Spencer smiles, or I-think-I’m-hilarious smiles, which were two of the only smiles she ever saw him wear, but it was a rare one that meant _thank you_ , and knowing she could do even that for him made her feel better about her own issues she had walked into the precinct with. Maybe she wasn’t a total failure, because if she could make _Carlton Lassiter_ of all people feel better, then maybe, just maybe, she could consider herself a success as both a friend and a detective.


End file.
